Brolly Returns Again
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: 1000 years after Dragon Ball GT Earth is under attack again, none of the special forces are live, the descendents of the Z-Fighters have just one hope, The Legendary Super Saiyan, but it’s not who they think it is.


The earth is once again under attack. This time none of the Earth's Sepecial Forces are alive to combat it, they all died 1000 years ago. This strange new force wants to rule the universe and use earth as it's main base, it's crowing jewel. Earth has just one hope, the legendary Dragon Balls.  
  
Broly Returns... Again  
  
Somewhere in North City, Kakarot Briefs looks out of his home at Capsule Corp and slams his hand against the window in frustration, breaking it in the process.  
  
"Kakarot would you mind not doing that while I'm trying to think." Bardock said, looking up from the map he had sitting on a table in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just I feel so helpless, sitting here doing nothing." Kakarot responded.  
  
"Kakarot we're not 'sitting here doing nothing', we're finding the Dragon Balls." Seripa responded.  
  
"Yeah with the Dragon Balls we can wish back the Legendary Super Saiyan." Marion added.  
  
Kakarot moved away from the now broken window and sat down on the one free chair. He put his head in his hands and muttered "But how do we know the legend is true? What if it's not?"  
  
"Kakarot let's not worry about if it's not true, let's assume it is." Bardock said and rested his hand on the shorter man's shoulder.  
  
Kakarot shoved Bardock away from him and screamed "That's easy to say, your forefather was the great Mr. Satan, the man who saved earth from Cell. What has my family got to show for it's greatness, aside from Capsule Corp? And what good is all this money going to do when we're all dead?"  
  
"Look Kakarot no one is going to die-" Seripa started to say but she was cut off as an explosion rocked the building.  
  
"We have to get out of here now!" Bardock said and pulled Marion up. Everyone ran from the room, only stopping to grab their six Dragon Balls.  
  
They ran outside and to a waiting plain. Quickly boarding, Kakarot got in the pilots seat and started the plain. It became airborne and the four gave a collected sigh. They all thought they where safe in the air.  
  
Suddenly one of the Fuzon landed on the windshield and drew back his fist to punch threw it. Kakarot swerved the plain and the tailed creature fell, only to catch himself and fly back up to the plain. This time rather than punching he powered up one of the strange blasts that the Fuzon where so famous for. He let it go in a direct path with the plain. This time there was nothing Kakarot could do to avoid it. The blast tore threw the plain, and it exploded in a giant fireball. Kakarot, Bardock, Marion, and Seripa found themselves falling to Earth without the aid of a parachute.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!!!!" Marion screamed at she watched Earth rush towards here.  
  
"Marion would you shut up while I'm trying to think!" Kakarot yelled at her.  
  
Marion continued to scream, however her descent started to slow. The other three noticed this and their screams joined Marion's. They all started to slow. By the time they hit the earth or what they thought was earth, they had slowed enough to gently set down. They looked around and Bardock was about to say something when the Dragon Radar in Seripa's pocket went off.  
  
"There's a Dragon Ball here." She told them after looking at it.  
  
"Yes, but where is here?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Welcome." A small chubby black man said as he walked out of the building. He was followed by a very old green man that was using his walking stick to support himself.  
  
"Ok, who are you?" Marion asked.  
  
The green man smiled and answered her "You're on my look out. My name is Dende, I'm Guardian of Earth."  
  
"You're what?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"Dende is Guardian of Earth, that means he looks over what happens. He has been doing that job for over 1000 years." The man said.  
  
"Ok?" Seripa said looking more confused.  
  
"I'll explain what Mr.Popo is trying to say if you come inside." Dende said and let the group inside.  
  
* 2 hours later*  
  
"Hey Mr.Popo this is great." Bardock said as he held up the turkey leg he had been gnawing on.  
  
"Bardock I know your hungry but do try to control yourself." Marion scolded her husband.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He muttered then grabbed the plate out of Mr. Popo's hands and started shoving food in his mouth.  
  
"My, I haven't seen such an appetite since Goku was here." Mr. Popo said.  
  
"What's a Goku?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"Goku was the strongest man earth has ever known, remember Kakarot, Dende just got done telling us about him." Seripa scolded her husband.  
  
"Well I'm sorry." Kakarot said and stood up leaving the room.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's just in a bad mood." Seripa told Mr.Popo, trying to apologize for her husband's behavior.  
  
"He's always in a bad mood." Marion muttered.  
  
"It's just he has so much to think about." Seripa said quietly.  
  
*~* Kakarot walked to the edge of the look out and looked down. For a second he wondered what it would feel like to jump and fall to earth. He quickly dismissed the idea however since there was no way humans could fly, only those Fuzon creatures could.  
  
"Nice view." He told Dende when he heard him walk up behind him.  
  
"Many people have looked down upon earth as your now doing and worried about what was going to happen." Dende told him.  
  
"The only type of plan we have to gather the Dragon Balls and get the Dragon. I don't even think the legend is true." Kakarot told him.  
  
Dende smiled at him then told him to follow. The picked up the others then went to a wide open space. Mr.Popo brought out a small round object and placed it on the ground.  
  
"That's a Dragon Ball." Marion said, as Seripa placed their balls down. Mr.Popo arraigned them in a circle.  
  
"Come out Shin Long!" Dende said.  
  
The sky suddenly got dark and the four humans moved closer together.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


End file.
